He loves her
by Dani4Short
Summary: Paul loves Dawn, no matter what. Luckily, she loves him just as much. AU Pure Ikarishipping fluff. OOCness with Paul, but hey! Can't have an IC Paul in love! :3 Rated K.


He loves her.

Inspired off a post from one of those pages on Facebook. It was so long ago, but I remember liking it and writing it down. Seemed like the chance for an excuse to write a pure fluffy Ikari oneshot! :D

I had loads of fun with this. Hope you enjoy it :3 Hope it's not confusing! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Good thing, too, cause if Dani did, then it would be Ikarishipping everywhere! :D

* * *

_I love her, because when she sips my coffee or juice, she only wants to make sure it tastes just right for me._

_Age 15-_

Paul sat down at the usual lunch bench, putting his packet of chips and orange juice on the table. His girlfriend reached over and grabbed his juice, opening it and taking a sip. He watched her put the bottle back down and raised an eyebrow.

"Dawn, go get your own." He teased, he was happy to share with her. He picked up the juice and took a mouthful.

The blue haired angel looked at him innocently, fluttering her eyes lashes. "But Paul, I was just making sure it tasted right for you." She said sweetly.

Paul stared at her for a second silently. "I love you." He told her.

Dawn smiled softly. "I know."

_I love her, because even when she gets jealous because, out of all the boys she can have, she chose me._

_-Aged 16-_

"Who were you talking to yesterday?" Dawn demanded as she met up with her boyfriend one morning.

"No... one?" Paul was unsure of what she meant.

"Yesterday, after Science." Her bright blue eyes were cold, her jaw locked into place.

Ah, Paul thought, she's jealous. "You mean Sierra Maxwell?" He smirked. "She's my Science partner. We were discussing the assignment."

"Oh..." Dawn blushed. "Well, okay then." She turned and walked off, her head lowered. Embarrassed and obvious to all the looks she got from the males.

Paul smiled and followed her. "It's funny," he whispered in her ear when he caught up with her. "That you're jealous, because out of all the guys you could have, you chose me." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

_I love her, because when she has annoying little habits that drive me nuts, but I have them too._

_-Aged 17-_

Long, slender piano playing fingers danced along the lunch table lightly. Paul watched them until he felt himself going insane.

"Dawn," he said through gritted teeth. "Stop." Dawn only just noticed what she was doing and bushed, putting her hands in her lap.

"Sorry." She blushed. "Habit."

Paul gently took one of her hands and kissed her fingers. "Don't apologise. I have habits too." He smiled gently, making Dawn's smile shine.

_I love her, because when her cooking is bad, because she tries for me._

_-Aged 18-_

"We can order in." Paul said, watching his girlfriend try cooking. "It's not that hard." His eyes glanced at the phone that was just to his left.

"I can do it!" Dawn said, smiling. She already had food on her face. Paul sighed and stayed silent, watching her.

...

"Umm... What is it?" Paul asked, poking the colourful blob of god-knows-what on his plate.

"I don't know." Dawn admitted sheepishly, rubbing her cheek. "Sorry." She sighed.

"As least the cake's good." He looked at the perfect chocolate cake sitting on the counter.

"Packet cake." Dawn sighed, leaning against the bench. "Pizza?" She asked, her eyes very interested on the floor.

"I love you for trying." Paul said, kissing her while grabbing the phone.

_I love her, because when she makes me watch corny love dramas while the sports are on... She wants to share these moment with me._

_-Aged 19-_

"Dawn!" Paul shouted as Dawn changed the channel before jumping onto the couch beside him.

"You watch sports all the time." She told him, pulling him close. "Tonight, it's my turn." She snuggled into his side.

Paul sighed and wrapped her in his arms as the chick flick started. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, with her here. He realized she treasured moment like these, and only held her tighter, staying silent with a smile on his face.

_I love her, because when her eyes water suddenly, she actually thought of losing me._

_-Aged 20-_

"Paul!" The woman wailed, running into his arms and sobbing into his shirt. She balled up his shirt and held him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, his arms automatically going around her as he kissed her head. He pulled her back slightly to see her eyes watering. "What is it?" He asked again.

Dawn shook her head, wiping her eyes with a hand, blushing. "It's silly." She muttered.

"Tell me." Paul frowned in concern. Dawn wasn't one to just cry over silly little things. Something must be bugging her.

Dawn sighed. "I thought of loosing you." She whispered, looking away.

Paul took her chin and made her look at him. "I'm right here." He told her, kissing her softly. "You'll never get rid of me."

"Promise?" Dawn asked with a smile, sniffing.

_I love her, I take time to make her feel special in every way I can and even if I don't..._

_-Aged 21-_

"What a horrible dinner." Paul commented as the two stood outside the restaurant with the rest of the costumers, watching the dire fighters put out the fire.

"Don't worry." Dawn giggled, kissing his cheek. "I still love you."

_She will love me anyway._

_-Aged 22-_

Paul was selfish.

_It has never been about her._

_It's about me._

_-Aged 23-_

So he married her.

"I do."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! :D  
Reviews are nice! ;)

xx  
Dani


End file.
